1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for managing production information and methods for requesting a repair, and more particularly to a method for managing production information, in which purchased product information concerning the product, shop information concerning a shop and customer information concerning a customer who purchased the product from the shop are managed so that the customer is not required to maintain a warranty paper sheet of a product that the customer purchased and which method can provide the product information of a product that the shop sold and can also provide purchased product information of a product that the customer purchased, and a method for requesting a repair, in which a customer, who purchased a product, can request to repair the product by using a cellular phone of the customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, after a customer purchases a home electronic product, the customer is required to individually maintain a warranty paper sheet carried with the product. When the customer requests a repair of the product the customer purchased, the customer has to find the warranty paper sheet and then make a phone call to a telephone number of a service center described on the warranty paper sheet in order to request to repair the product. Otherwise, the customer directly brings the product to the shop that can repair the product and then requests the shop to repair the product.
However, there are disadvantages in the conventional way of that the customer maintains warranty paper sheet by ones self.
When a product that the customer purchased has a problem, the customer has to find the warranty paper sheet and confirm a period of warranty. Thus, it takes time before the customer asks the shop to repair the product.
In addition, a maker producing the product usually does not maintain customer information. Thus, when a recall of a defective product occurs, the maker can not directly notify the customer of the recall of the product that the customer purchased.